


Redemption

by Supernaturallygay



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, dirty Loki
Genre: F/M, You just wait, fucking perv, it will not be vanilla, loki doesn't do vanilla, shower scene, they're going to have sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturallygay/pseuds/Supernaturallygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is a normal girl who was out for a stroll when she finds a man or God hidden in the grass, and he's anything but normal, changing her life forever, but for better or worse she doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden in the grass

   Emily was walking through the woods near her new home, like she always did when she needed to get away from the ongoing noise of her house. Today she was carrying “The Great Gatsby” in her hand. The woods was a great place to read and plus it made her feel like a woodland creature when she read in a tree.

  She slowed as she found the perfect spot, a log had fallen right next to a tall oak tree and it was all surrounded by tall lush grass, not to mention there was a little light streaming down on just that one spot and it made the whole area seem magical and fairy like.

_Perfect_

  Emily sat herself on the log and leaned her back against the tree before diving into her book and forgetting about the world around her. She didn’t even notice when she started absentmindedly stroking the grass, she also didn’t notice how soft and even…hair-like the grass was until she heard a dry croak come from the ground. Without really thinking about it Emily looked down into the grass.

  “AHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

  Emily jumped away from the log and the body hidden in the grass, launching her book into the woods in the process, and apparently causing the body discomfort because she heard it shift and moan again before settling. Emily stood about twenty feet away from the log, shaking with fright.

_Oh my God! I was just stroking a dead body like some creepy necrofelac!_

  Another groan came from the grass and Emily jumped back another ten feet

_Okaynotdeadnotdeadnotdead_

  Emily began pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to do, she could just leave the body here and run back home to call 911.

_No, what if a deer comes out of the woods and eats it or something?_

  Eventually she came to the conclusion that the right thing to do was to drag him to her house, it wasn’t that far right? Like half a mile, maybe less. With a new found determination Emily marched over to the body and dragged it out of the tall grass onto the dirt path before dropping his legs and grasping.

  3 things were wrong with the body. 1.There was nothing _wrong_ with the body, he looked perfectly fine, no blood no broken bones, just a little dirt, he didn’t even seem to have any small scratches or cuts and 2. He was dressed like a freaking weirdo. His clothes looked like a mix between ancient king and sci-fi alien God. Still, neither one of those things compared to the third. He must have felt her dragging him because he had stirred while she’d been staring at his clothing, his shaggy black hair had fallen away from his face, revealing one of the most handsome faces Emily had ever had the pleasure of dragging out of a forest. Without giving her body permission she had knelt down and leaned over him, her hand was less than an inch away from his perfectly sculpted cheek and she was so tempted to just stroke his face. As if he could feel her closeness in his unconscious sate, his dark eyelashes fluttered open, bright green, almost inhuman eyes, pierced her soul, holding her yellowish eyes in his gaze before closing his eyelids once again and falling back into a sleep mode.

  Emily sat back on her legs, taking a minute to get her breathing back in order after the invasive eye to soul contact before standing back up and silently dragging his dorky looking butt out of the woods and into her home.

  During the quiet drag home Emily thought of the best way to get her new friends body up to her room without anyone seeing her, bring the body through the front door, then the living room, than up the stairs, and then into her room, and who knows where she could hide him there. She had thought about just telling her mom and calling 911, that had been her plan before she had seen his clothes and face, but now, looking at him with his long shiny hair getting caught in twigs and his unnaturally beautiful face getting dragged through mud and deer poop, she just _knew_ she couldn’t tell anybody about him, she wasn’t sure why but for some reason she knew that it wasn’t right for anyone to know about him.

  As she reached the house she noticed that none of the cars where in the drive way, she lugged the body inside and plopped him down on the kitchen floor while she read the note from her mother explaining where they had all gone and that they wouldn’t be home for a few hours.

_Well that is like…freakily convenient. Like seriously I couldn’t have planned that out better if I had written it down in a freakin fanfiction._

  Finally she came to part that she had dreaded the most. Stairs. Dragging the wannabe cosplayer up the stairs was one of the most difficult things she had ever done but after a lot of groaning from both parties and after dropping him just a few times (four) she finally got him up the stairs and into her room, where she hid him between the wall and the bed, you couldn’t see him from the entrance of her room and since she was the only one who really walked _in_ her room she felt it was the best bet.

  Emily knew what she was doing was crazy, so instead of actually thinking about it she just busied herself with worring about the bodies well being…speaking of which it had been a while since he’d moved or spoke or….anything life like.

_Shit he’s dead!_

  Then as if he was reassuring her, the body groaned again and Emily breathed a sigh of relief.

_Okay, not dead._

  As soon as she was sure he was still alive she started trying to heal him, she put a pillow under his head and wiped off all the dirt from his hands and face before taking off his muddy lady boots and dirty coat, that looked like it had been dragged through the dirty woods or something and then she just stood there for a little while not sure what else to do, she had already decided not the call the hospital, which she was still aware was insane, and there wasn’t any visible damage to his body after a little thinking she got up and rinsed out a cold wash cloth before laying it on his forehead like they did in the movies.

  After that she ran out of ideas and just sat there on her bed looking down at his amazing face, trying not to look too long out of fear that he would open his eyes and give her soul another up down.

_I guess all that_ ’s _left to do is wait until he wakes up…_ if _he wakes up._

  She immediately pushed the morbid thought out of her head.

  _Of course he’ll wake up, he’s gotta wake up._

Emily looked around her room hopelessly, not knowing what to do now that she had taken care of just about everything she could think of. Not knowing what else to do Emily picked up her laptop and opened up google.

  _What to do with someone who’s passed out._

  While she was looking up ways to wake an unconscious person up she turned on her itunes and started singing along to ‘blue jeans’ by lana del ray she had never been told that she had a good voice, and even if she had she wouldn’t have believed it, but she always wished she did and when she was all alone she loved to sing as loud as she pleased, Without noticing she started to sing a little louder, so that she was no longer whispering, loud enough that she didn’t hear when the body next to her started to stir.

 


	2. Sing to Me

Loki’s P.O.V.

 

When Loki first woke up he couldn’t remember anything, He had a faint memory of a pair of yellowish eyes, and brown hair, but that couldn’t be right. What had happened? He’d been struck from the last planet he’d been on, he’d been betrayed and they had tried to kill him. He had no idea what planet he was on now, his head was pounding and his ears were ringing, he didn’t try to open his eyes yet.

Damn them. How dare they betray him. How dare they send him to some unknown planet to die.

After a little while his hearing began to resurface and his headache subsided somewhat and a girls voice finally reached his ears.

“You were singing punk rock, I grew up on hip-hop, you fit me better than my favorite sweater.”

The voice was comforting, Loki relaxed to the sound, it was soft and soothing, like a mother singing a small child a lullaby. At the thought of people treating him like an infant he started to shift. He wouldn’t be coddled, he was a powerful god not a sleepy toddler.

“Stop singing.”

He didn’t have the strength to put any authority in his voice and it came out hoarse but the girl was startled enough to have a yelp interrupt her soft singing.

 Loki didn’t open his eyes yet although he could tell there was a soft light wherever he was.

“Where am I?”

The girls position had moved because the voice did not come from the same place as last time, she was now further back, like she had jumped away from him when he had spoken to her. That thought had amused him slightly.

“I..I found you in the woods, I brought you to my house. Are you okay? I can call 911 if…if you need it.”

Loki felt a small frustration at this girl who spoke to him so meekly.

“No stupid girl. What planet am I on?”

“What?”

“Planet? What Planet? You incompetent girl! Do not make me repeat myself a third time!”

Shouting at her had caused a large stab of pain to pound against his temples.

“ _Excuse you?_ I get that you just went through some stuff, and that you’re probably confused and in a lot of pain, but I just kinda saved your ass so I recommend that you learn some manners like everyone else here on _earth.”_

This time she was speaking to him with strength in her voice which annoyed him as much as the meekness in her voice had two seconds ago, but she had answered his question. He was on Earth.

_How inconvenient._

Loki thought of Earth as an annoying, useless, planet and had yet to have a good experience there. All he would need is his staff and he could get out of here, and go back to…Where could he go? He couldn’t go back to Asgard and he couldn’t go to Zarth, that planet of traitors. They had planned on destroying earth and taking over Asgard together but then they had attempted to kill him and dump him on this irritating planet, where this irritating human girl had found him. As if she knew he had started thinking about her she spoke.

“Do you know who you are, can you tell me your name?”

Loki sat up slowly, removing the cloth from his forehead and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I could, but that would be pointless. Where’s my staff, hand it to me.”

He felt his strength coming back slowly and his voice was becoming less cracked.

“Um…I didn’t find any staff, just you.”

Loki’s eyes shot open, and he glared at the girl for a split second before his face changed from anger to shock. She had the yellow eyes he’d been thinking about before he woke up.

“What’s your name human?”

The girl’s brow scrunched together and she crossed her bird-like arms over her chest.

“You didn’t bother to tell me yours, why should I tell you mine?”

Loki’s nostrils flared.

“You better learn some respect girl. I have power your unintelligent human brain couldn’t _begin_ to understand.”

Power surged into his voice. He expected her to flinch or quiver under his authority but she did the exact opposite. Instead of cowering she took two steps closer, and looked even more pissed off than he did.

“Respect? _Respect?_ I just saved your freakin life buddy! You owe me respect!”

Loki was about to start yelling at her again but another stab of pain went through his head and he couldn’t manage anymore anger.

“My name is Loki. Now I expect your name in return.”

She seemed to loosen up a bit, but still had her arms crossed.

“Emily.”

He didn’t know why but as soon as the girl told him her name Loki felt better, which angered him.

“Why did you bring me here girl?”

Emily dropped her hands to the side and balled up her fists.

“I already told you. I found you passed out in the woods, and what was the point of asking my name if you’re not even going to use it. Boy.”

Loki barked out a harsh laugh.

“Boy? Child I’ve experienced more of your human lives than you can wrap you stupid little brain around. Where are my shoes and coat, I need to leave, to find my staff.”

Loki attempted to stand but ended up falling back onto her bed. Emily raced over to him, helping him onto the mattress.

“You’re not going anywhere! You’re talking like a crazy person, you don’t know what planet your on, you’re being a jerk, and you can’t even stand up.”

Loki gritted his teeth. How dare some adolescent, teenage, female, boss him around.

“Girl I-“

“Stop talking. Lay down you need to rest.”

Emily pushed him down and put the now warm rag back on his forehead.

“I’ll get you a fresh rag, try to sleep.”

Loki started to open his mouth to reply but she had already walked out of the room. He leaned back onto the pillows as angrily as someone could lay back on soft pillows. The bed was extremely comfortable and he listened to the water running in the bathroom next to the bedroom walls, the comfort of the bed and the soothing sound of the running water, eased Loki into an unwanted rest. The last thing he heard before falling asleep was Emily’s voice singing softly.


	3. How Hard Did You Hit Your Head?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedroom scene? Yes. But she's still a virgin. For now...lol

Emily’s P.O.V.

 

_God what a flippen jerk that guy is._

Emily stood at the bathroom sink rinsing out another wash cloth in cold water. The coolness felt good on Emily’s heated skin. Talking to…Loki…made her angry, she knew that he was hurt and he had probably hit his head before _she_ dropped him on his head (four times), obviously he was delirious, he didn’t even know what planet he was on, but did hitting your head involve being an asshole to the person who dragged you out of the woods?

When she was done enjoying the cool water she rung out the wash cloth and folded it. When she walked back into the room she found Loki laying on her bed, breathing softly. In his sleep he looked a lot more peaceful, less douche, although after he got up she was going to have to wash her sheets, his clothes were pretty dirty.

Emily sighed and reached for her laptop, sitting at her desk she jut stared at the screen not knowing what to do. She felt like emailing her best friend, but that didn’t seem smart, she had fanfiction she could continue writing but that seemed odd, doing something so normal (for her at least) while she had some stranger who she had dragged out of the woods and then been verbally abused by, sleeping in her bed.

Finally she turned on her music, making sure it was quiet enough that it wouldn’t wake him and then started typing, deciding the best thing she could do was write about what had happened today, hopefully putting it all down on word would help it all make a little more sense.

~~~~Later~~~~~~

Loki’s P.O.V.

  “If I can’t be you’re starring role.”

  When Loki woke up from the nap he didn’t mean to take, she was singing again, He opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to the side, he felt the cool wash cloth on his forehead slide off.

_Why does she insist on putting damp clothes over my face?_

He looked at her, she looked like a bird in a nest, with her thin legs tucked up under her on the chair, and hunched over some human created technology that Loki couldn’t remember the name to, She looked so fragile, even in his weakened state he felt he could crush her without even trying. For some reason that thought didn’t excite him like it usually would. Loki was starting to feel uncomfortable just staring at her without her knowledge, she still hadn’t noticed that he’s awakened.

“Do you feel some sort of _need_ to sing all the time?”

Emily jumped up in the air.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t know you were awake.”

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, his head was throbbing at a constant rate now that he was awake.

“Do you always sing this much?”

Emily shrugged and Loki thought she looked a little embarrassed.

“I guess, I don’t really notice it when I start. I guess it’s just a habit. Sorry I know I’m not very good, I’ll try to stop.”

Loki could clearly see that Emily was self conscious, usually Loki was amused by the plight of humans but he found himself wanting to comfort her.

“No, it’s not that. You’re voice is fine, I suppose I just don’t really like singing in general.”

_What am I doing?_

The words were out of Loki’s mouth before he even really thought about it, he watched as Emily’s brow furrowed slightly.

“Um…thanks I guess?”

Loki wanted to take what he’d said back, he had no reason to try and comfort this girl. Humans as a whole meant nothing to him, why should one girl’s silly embarrassment make him uncomfortable.

“It wasn’t a compliment.”

Loki spit out, feeling absolutely childish. Emily looked away from him, dragging her finger across the white surface of the human technology.

“Okay then.”

She mumbled making Loki feel even more utterly stupid.

_It must be from hitting my head. Something must be wrong._

“What is that thing you’re using girl?”

Loki asked more angrily than he meant.

“You mean my laptop? How hard did you hit your head exactly?”

Loki watched Emily’s delicate fingers trace over the laptop, feeling slightly hypnotized.

“Much harder than I previously thought apparently.”

Emily shot Loki a worried look.

“Do you want me to take you to the hospital?”

Loki sneered at her.

“As if a human doctor could do anything to help me.”

Emily pulled her knees up to her chest.

“Well do you remember where you’re from, or where you live? I could take you there?”

At this Loki laughed.

“If you could find a away to get me there, I might actually find you useful.”

Emily rolled her eyes.

“Listen Mr. ungrateful, my mom’s a nurse and since you _obviously_ hit your head pretty hard she can take a look at you since you don’t want to go to the hospit-“

“No! No body else but you needs to know about me! Do you understand!?”

Loki sat up suddenly. Speaking harshly.

“Emily! Come downstairs I got something for you!”

Emily and Loki both snapped to look at the door that lead downstairs.

“Oh shit. That’s my mom.”


	4. Shower scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's got some things to explain and there might be a sexy shower scene

Emily’s P.O.V.

 

Loki looked back at Emily who was still staring at the door

“You mustn’t tell your mother about me, understand?”

She shot him a look

“Why?”

No way was she just gonna hide some grown man in her room, well not unless she had a good reason.

“Emily! Get your ass down here!”

Loki raised an eyebrow at her.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

_What do I say to that?_

“Emily!? Are you asleep?!”

Emily heard her mother walking up the stares and she ran to the door, only stopping to mouth the words ‘later’ at Loki, before opening the door to her bedroom and stepping out into the hall, just as her mom reached the top step. She shut the door quickly behind her.

“Hey mom! What’s up?”

Emily saw her mom eye her suspiciously.

_Do I look guilty? Can she smell it? Can you smell guilt?_

Emily sniffed slightly

_If you can it smells a whole lot like sweat. Or is that from dragging Loki into the house?_

“What took you so long?”

Her mom seemed not to smell the guilt on her and was no longer eyeing her. Emily shrugged trying to seem nonchalant.

_Yes, shrugging is as nonchalant as it can get. people who shrug are never thought to harbor men in there rooms. That's a fact._

“I had headphones in, couldn’t hear sorry. What did you want to show me?”

Emily’s mom nodded and smiled.

“Come downstairs, I have to get it out of the car.”

Emily followed her mother to the living room and sat on the suede couch as her mother jogged to the car.

_What was he talking about? ‘you wouldn’t believe me if I told you,’ what a prick. Is there a reason he doesn’t want anyone to know about him? Is he an escaped convict? Nah, convicts don’t dress like L.A.R.P.ers. Oh my God! Maybe he’s an escaped lunatic! That would explain all the crazy questions and the whole, ‘you humans’ thing. Maybe he didn’t just hit his head, maybe his head was that messed up before he fell?_

Emily started to chew on the pad of her thumb, it was a nervous habit and thinking about the possibility that she was harboring a crazy person was diffidently making her nervous.

_He always seems kinda pissed, what if he’s aggressive? What if he tries to hurt me? What if he killed someone and that’s why he’s running away?! Shit! I’m keeping a crazy cosplaying murderer in my bed. Can I be sent to hell for that?_

“Emily! You ready to open your present?”

Emily jumped at the sound of her mother’s voice as it pulled her out of her internal freak out. Still she faked a huge smile and nodded.

“Yup! Totally. Where is it?”

Emily’s mom was holding something behind her back, she brought her hands out in front of her. She was holding a rectangular object wrapped in brown paper and tied with string. This time Emily smiled for real.

“Thanks mom!”

Emily took the object (which she already knew was a book) and carefully untied the string and took off the paper.

“Wow, mom it’s beautiful.”

The book was obviously old, but it looked well cared for. On the front of the brown leather there was one word written.

‘Poems.’

Emily carefully ran the soft, fragile pages through her fingers. Catching a few names of the poems that she recognized.

“I love it mom, thank you.”

Emily got up from the couch and hugged her mother who hugged her back tightly.

“I knew you would like it. I found it stuffed into a dusty corner in this old bookstore and I instantly thought of you.”

Emily nodded and started walking toward the stairs, what she wanted to do was go outside and start reading but she couldn’t exactly leave Loki up in her room alone.

_I’m going to have to figure out what to do about him, hopefully soon._

Loki’s P.O.V.

 

Loki watched Emily walk out the room and heard her voice through the door, he waited until he heard them descend the stairs before getting up from the bed. The action made his head ache even worse and every ounce of his body begged him to lay back down. Still he refused to be bed ridden, even if he couldn’t escape this girls room yet, not until he was capable of moving without feeling like he might faint.

_I’m going to have to tell that girl something when she gets back up here._

Loki slowly walked around the room, the carpet was soft against his bare feet and it muffled the sound of his steps.

_Perhaps I could tell her the truth, but she already seems skeptical, I don’t believe she will put up with any more of my truths, although I could find enough strength to prove it to her._

Loki thought about her screaming and calling him a monster and he decided against it, normally he wouldn’t care what any human thought of him, he was a God, but for some reason he didn’t want her to be scared of him.

_It’s only because I need a place to recover. If I had anywhere else to go, or any means of travel it wouldn’t matter. Normally I wouldn’t care about humans knowing of my presence, but I can’t have them finding me, finding out that their job was not completed, not while I’m unwell, and there are still a few humans that might recognize me from New York 4 years ago._

Loki found his coat lying on a chair and walked over to it, he looked at the bookshelf next to it and read a few of the names, he recognized them as classic human writers but that was all. Next he looked at the drawings all over the walls, he figured some of them were drawn by her, but others had signatures of names he didn’t know. There were pictures tapped of her on the wall too, mostly of her and other adolescent females. He picked one off the wall, in it Emily was wearing a white lace dress with flowers wrapped around her head like a crown, she had her arm linked with another girls, but Loki didn’t notice the other girl. They were both outside under a tree that looked as old as the earth itself. Loki couldn’t help but think she looked right out there, as if she was a forest nymph, or maybe even a small goddess.

Loki was startled by the sound of Emily on the stairs and quickly stuffed the picture in his coat pocket without thinking about it, just as she opened the door.

Emily looked surprised to see him walking around.

“Do you need something?”

She asked sounding slightly suspicious. Loki looked around thinking of an answer.

“I need a shower, and clean clothes.”

Emily looked Loki up and down.

“Okay I have my own bathroom, you can use it.”

Loki nodded and walked to the door that Emily was pointing to.

“I’ll go grab you some towels, don’t get in the shower until I'm back.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed.

“I mean...you know, i-if my mom hears the water turn on and I’m downstairs she’s gonna know…not because like, you know…naked...or whatever...yeah.”

Loki stifled his smirk but couldn’t keep the amusement out of his eyes which made Emily blush harder and walk out of the room quickly. While she was gone Loki stripped down to just his underwear, leaving him shirtless. When Emily came back carrying towels she took one look at him and put the towel over her eyes.

“Holy crap! Why are you naked!?”

Loki smirked and walked over to her, grabbing the towel from Emily, who kept her eyes closed and whose face was completely red.

“I’m not naked. You can’t see anything indecent.”

Emily laughed nervously.

“Yeah well…you wanna go take a shower now, please?”

“You seem a little too clothed to join.”

_If she wouldn't get so embarrassed this wouldn't be nearly as amusing._

“Oh my god, oh my god, please stop. Go. Go take a shower, I’ll get you some new clothes.”

Loki laughed lightly while Emily shook her head and stared at the ceiling.

“Well if you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

Loki was amused by the darker shade of red she turned at his words but tried to ignore the voice in the back of his brain telling him he wasn’t acting normal. He decided to leave her be and carried the towels into the bathroom and turned on the water.

 

Emily’s P.O.V.

 

_What the was that all about!? I can’t believe he’s just walking around practically naked, Jesus!_

Emily walked over to the clothes Loki had left on the floor and picked them up, she folded them, along with the coat and hid everything in her closet.

_What’s that noise?_

Emily turned to the door and watched as the doorknob to her room turned.

_Oh shit!_

Emily tripped out of her room and into the bathroom.

Loki stuck his head out from behind the shower curtain and raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to say something. Emily shushed him and mouthed ‘my mom’ while pointing to the door.

Loki nodded and stuck his head back in the shower Emily felt embarrassed to be in the bathroom with a naked man, he on the other hand seemed unaffected.

There was knock on the door.

“Emily I need to come in real quick.”

_Shit_

“Can you wait until I’m out of the shower please?”

“No Emily I need to get in there now! It’s not like I haven’t seen it all before.”

_I seriously doubt that mom._

Emily watched as the knob turned and she panicked. She jumped in the shower along with Loki just as her mom opened the door. Loki looked at her, obviously startled, but made no attempt to cover himself. Emily took one look at his face, blushed heavily, and covered her eyes with her hands like a small child.

_Oh dear sweet baby Jesus._

she heard her mom rummage around in her drawers for a minute before walking to the door.

 

“Okay I’m leaving! Have fun with your shower.”

_Ha you wouldn’t say that if you could see who was in the shower with me._

Emily waited until she heard the click of the lock and then breathed out a sigh of relief, instinctively opening her eyes, to find Loki smirking at her.

“So you decided to join me after all?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol rick rolled, pay back's a bitch emily.


	5. They don't compare to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> romance blooms!!!

Emily quickly jumped out of the shower, leaving a puddle of water on the bathroom floor. She trudged out of the bathroom and into her room, quickly stripping off her wet clothes, and trying not blush, which wasn’t working very well.

_I think I just took a shower with a grown man._

Emily dug around in her drawers, quickly slipping on a pair of dry underwear and a bra, next she started looking for some shorts and a shirt, all trying to do this before Loki walked out. She heard the door to the bathroom open.

_Too late!_

Emily turned around quickly, and tried to cover as much of her half naked body as possible.

“Get out!”

Emily hissed at him, trying not to let her mother hear. Loki stood their frozen, leaving water on the carpet, with the only cover up being a flimsy towel, looking at Emily up and down. She stomped over to him and pushed him back into the bathroom, very aware of the fact that they were both practically naked and she was touching his dripping wet chest. After he was in she slammed the door and raced over to her dresser throwing on a t-shirt and pair of shorts. Then she raced into her mother’s bedroom, stealing some of her mom’s boyfriends clothes, Emily quickly ran back to her room, trying to be as sneaky as possible. When she was back she closed her bedroom door and meekly walking over the bathroom door, opening it just wide enough so that she could slip the clothes through the door. She heard Loki’s muffled voice through the door.

“I want to apologize, I didn’t mean to…”

Emily cut him off.

“It’s fine, besides it’s not like there’s anything worth while to see on me anyway.”

She laughed weakly, happy that he couldn’t see the redness in her face. Loki was silent for a minute before speaking, his voice sounded harder than before, more serious.

“Girl, I have seen the bodies of goddess and women of world’s you will never know about and couldn’t even dream of and still…they do not compare to you little one.”

He spoke the last words softly and Emily just sat there stunned.

“You are something otherworldly, and I thought that I had seen everything worth seeing, it seems I was very wrong, you look so fragile like a baby bird, still you’re never meek or subordinate. You are an enigma.”

Emily didn’t know what to say. No one had ever said anything like that to her. Still she couldn’t ignore the fact that he was still talking like he was from another planet.

“Loki, where are you from?”

She heard him sigh from behind the door.

_Has he put on clothes yet?_

I’m from a world were gods exist and I am one of them.

Again Emily didn’t know what to say.

“Will you show me?”

There was maybe a minute or two of silence but to Emily it felt like too long.

“Yes.”

Loki opened the door that Emily was leaning against, causing her to fall back. Loki’s hands gripped Emily’s sides, catching her.

“Careful pet.”

_PET?!? Does he know what that means? Does he realize how utterly dirty that word can be._

Emily moved away from him quickly feeling embarrassed and unsure.

“Are we able to leave the house?”

Emily held a finger up and left her room, closing the door behind her, she walked to her mother’s bedroom, hoping that she was busy.

“Mom?”

“In here!”

Emily found her mom in the bathroom dyeing her hair.

“I’m gonna go for a walk.”

Emily’s mom nodded, not really listening.

“Take a coat, it’s cold.”

Emily walked back to the room.

“Loki.”

He stood up from her bed and started walking.

“Come. Follow me.”

Emily did as she was told although it seemed weird, being ordered to walk around her own house by a stranger. Emily watched Loki as he walked down the stairs admiring the way he looked in normal people clothes. Somehow Loki found his way out of the house and walked Emily into the Woods.

_Well, I really hope he’s not a crazy murder now._


	6. Don't Be Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short, sorry.

Loki’s P.O.V.

He led Emily into the forest, his head throbbed lightly, not nearly as bad as before but he knew it would take some work to preform what he wanted to. he planned to find his staff, but realized he had no clue were he had ended up in this forest. He felt Emily grab his arm, he could feel the heat of her on his skin.

“Can we stop here?”  
Loki turned around and looked at the house, he could still easily see it through the trees. Loki shook his head.

“No, not until I can no longer see the house.”

Loki could see Emily bite the inside of her cheek.

“Are you worried of what I’ll do to you in this forest, Pet?”

He watched with amusement as she blushed at the nickname.

“Uh kinda, I mean you talk like you’re a different being and that’s what regular people call crazy…I just, you could murder me out here.”

Emily answered honestly and laughed awkwardly. Loki laced his fingers in with Emily’s, feeling each fragile bone, he could tense up and smash every bone in her hand. But he didn’t.

“Trust me.”

Emily looked him straight in the eye, this act shook Loki more than it did Emily. Most being’s couldn’t look him in the eye without trembling, she seemed completely at ease.

“Why should I?”

Loki stood for a second just staring at her, half angry and half in awe of her insubordinate act. He quietly contemplated his next words, briefly thinking about using force but felt disgusted at the thought of hurting her.

“Because…I trust you. And I do not trust easily.”

Finally Loki answered honestly, and softly. Emily nodded and Loki continued to walk deeper and deeper into the woods. The deeper they walked the quitter Loki got, the whole time he planned out his actions and tried not to worry about Emily’s reaction to him.

“Stop here.”

Emily did as she was told but scrunched her eyebrows up at him as if silently telling him she wasn’t okay with being told what to do. Loki smirked down at her.

_You’ll learn not to question my authority pet._

“Be still and quiet.”

Loki stated as he took Emily’s hands in his own and stood right in front of her. Emily opened her mouth to say something causing Loki to raise his eyebrow’s, she quickly shut her mouth, getting the hint, but looking annoyed none the less.

_Apparently she is a quick learner._

Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating.

_Please don’t be scared._

He felt power surge through him and he heard Emily gasp. His eyes flashed open and she looked all around her mystified, smiling.

_She’s not scared of me. What a stupid girl._


	7. Headaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it's short. these last two have kinda been filler chapters but yay! i updated!

Emily held Loki’s hands feeling nervous, he closed his eyes and Emily waited, looking around, maybe even looking for a way out. Suddenly Emily gasped. Frost was starting to form around Loki’s feet and quickly spread across the grass. The ice coated all the green plush grass in a cool blue frost, It engulfed the budding flowers. Emily smiled in amazement as she looked around herself.

_This can’t be real, this is like a Disney movie._

Emily looked at Loki as the ice spread around them.

“What…”

Emily asked not sure what her question should be.

“Do you like it?”

Emily gave out a bubbly little laugh, that sounded slightly crazy.

“Loki, It’s beautiful. It’s like something out of a dream.”

Loki smiled, looking at Emily, as the ice made it’s way up and over their heads.

“That it is.”

The ice formed into a lacey ceiling above and around them. Emily bit her lip as it closed over their heads.

“It’s like an ice castle.”

Emily whispered, afraid that speaking to loud would shatter the moment.

“More like a cage.”

Loki muttered bitterly to himself. Emily looked back at him,worried, Loki brought one of his hands to her face and gently cupped her cheek.

“Don’t look at me with pity my pet.”

Emily could hear Loki’s sadness in his voice. She suddenly pulled him into a hug. She held him close, wrapping her arms around his neck, she stood on her tiptoes to reach him, slowly he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing gently, but pulling her closer.

_He smells super good._

Emily thought to herself as she breathed in his scent. Emily shivered a little as a breeze came, carrying the coolness of the ice along with it. Loki pulled back but kept his hands on her waist.

“Are you cold?”

Emily shrugged.

_I wouldn’t be if you kept hugging me._

She thought, feeling silly and almost sad the embrace had ended.

“We should get you back inside.”

Emily nodded and they started walking back to the house, Loki took a step forward and fell to his knees. He grabbed his head with both hands and groaned. Emily kneeled next to him, a look of worry playing on her features.

“Are you alright? What happened?”

Loki shook his head and shakily stood back up, Emily stood up with him and tried to support him but he pushed her back.

“Let me help you.”

Emily stated, she would have been annoyed if she wasn’t so worried. Loki grabbed his head and groaned again but managed to growl out ‘No.’ Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed Loki’s arm, draping it over her shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him up. Loki tried to push away from her but she held on tight.

“I told you no.”

Loki growled at her, still holding his head and still putting up a fight as they trudged through the woods.

“Yeah and I didn’t listen.”

Emily replied.

“You’ll have to learn, won’t you?”

Emily heard a bit of threat in his tone but she ignored it. The rest of the ‘walk’ back to the house was silent, minus the occasional groan from Loki. Both had already forgotten about the ice still standing in the forest.


	8. Ramen noodles helps with thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is super short, Emily wanted me to update. Next chapter will be better and longer, pinky promise!

Emily’s P.O.V.

 

Getting Loki back in the house wasn’t an easy task he was too weak to walk on his own and Emily was grateful that her mother was busy washing dye out of her hair.

“Okay so you’re…an alien?”

Emily attempted to make conversation as she helped him limp up the stairs. Loki gave out a choked laugh and then grabbed his head.

“Of sorts. I am a God in my world.”

Emily nodded and bit her lip, not knowing what to make of all this. She helped him into her room in silence. He sat down heavily on the bed and Emily sat down next to him, she chewed on the skin of her thumb, thinking.

“What is on your mind my pet?”

Emily looked at Loki, trying to think of a lie.

“Nothing…I’m just tired.”

Loki’s eyes became hard and his voice was more stern than when he had spoken before.

“Little bird do not lie to me. If I ask you a question you answer with honesty or there will be consequences. Understand?”

Emily nodded and Loki looked more relaxed.

“Now, tell me what’s troubling you.”

Emily felt overwhelmed by everything that was going on. All her life she had wanted something like this to happen to her, but now that it had she felt a little sick, like the world she knew wasn’t as real as she thought.

“I’m just confused I guess. This whole thing makes my head hurt, and I have so many questions.”

Loki nodded.

“You will get answered, but not now, neither one of us is in any shape to deal with more excitement. We both need rest.”

Emily nodded in agreement before feeling her stomach rumble. Loki raised an eyebrow at her.

“But I suppose you need food first. Go, eat, then come back up and sleep, my pet.”

Emily muttered ‘ok’ before getting up and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

_He’s so bossy._

She walk to the kitchen and made some ramen noodles, making the process go as slow as possible so she could think longer.

_Ok. So I dragged a half dead God into my house, he can make ice, he’s super bossy, I know nothing else about him, and he likes to call me ‘pet.’ This has been a weird day for me. Very eventful._

The more Emily thought about it, the better that nap sounded, she quickly finished her ramen and walked upstairs. Loki had already fallen asleep and he looked so peaceful and normal that Emily didn’t want to disturb him, plus she had already taken a shower with him today, she didn’t really want to add sleeping in the same bed with him on that list yet. Instead she picked up her poetry book and started reading.

 

Loki's P.O.V.

 

Loki woke up to the sight of Emily sitting at her desk reading. He felt slightly irritated, he had told her to come back and rest and here she was, clearly defying him. Suddenly Emily blushed at what she was reading and Loki became very curious as to what it was. He had been trying to convince himself that he didn't really care about her thoughts or feelings, he was simply another creature to use for his pleasure, he reminded himself of this as he itched to find out what she was looking at that made her blush so furiously.   


"What are you reading, pet?"

Emily jumped at the sound of his voice, startled.

"Oh, um, they're poems."

"What is the one you're reading?"

Emily chewed on her lip a little before answering. 

"It's a poem by E.E.Cummings." 

Loki sighed, starting to get annoyed.

"Read the poem girl."

Emily shook her head a little.

"I don't really want to."

Loki clenched his jaw. 

"Read the poem. Now."

Emily opened her mouth to protest but something in Loki's face must have made her stop. 

"Ok...um...I like my body when it is with your body. It is so quite new a thing. Muscles better and nerves more. I like your body. I like what it does, I like its hows. I like to feel the spine of your body and its bones,and the trembling -firm-smooth ness and which I will again and again and again kiss, I like kissing this and that of you, I like, slowly stroking the,shocking fuzz of your electric furr,and what-is-it comes over parting flesh….And eyes big love-crumbs, and possibly I like the thrill of under me you so quite new."

Emily spoke the poem softy, blushing madly all the way through, and Loki loved the look of her squirming under the sensual words. By the end of the poem Emily was a little breathless and she couldn't stand to look at Loki for too long. It was obvious to him the she wanted him, he had been more surprised to find that he wanted her, still he had taken many women, some human, others not, and it didn't mean that he actually cared for the girl. But right now he wanted her badly. 

Loki stood and walked over to Emily, who was staring at him with a mix of want and fear. Loki stood above her, towering over her, her face reaching just above his hipbones. Loki grabbed a wavy strand of Emily's hair, twirling it between his fingers. 

"That's a very beautiful poem."

Emily nodded, looking slightly panicked. Loki put a finger under Emily's chin, drawing her into a standing position. 

"Um-"

Emily started to say something but Loki placed a finger on her lips, quieting her. He brushed her lip with the pad of his thumb and then moved the hand to the back of her head, tangling his fingers into her hair and placing the other  hand on the small of her back, drawing her in, removing what little space had been between them. Emily stared, wide eyed, at Loki. She was breathing heavy, and Loki loved the feel of her breath on his skin. Slowly Loki bent his head, brushing his lips against hers before kissing her gently but possessively. He felt her hesitance, and confusion. Loki pulled back and Emily blushed. 

"Um...S-sorry. I'm not very good."

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Lack of experience I assume?"

Emily nodded, her whole face going red. Loki put both his hands on the side of Emily's head, forcing her to look him in the eye. 

"Do not be ashamed of your innocence. You are pure and untouched by any god or mortal...if I had any conscious, I would leave you that way."

Loki took a step back, dropping his hands from her face.

"Perhaps I will...for a small amount of time."

Emily bit her lip, she looked slightly light headed. 

"Perhaps you should sleep now my pet."

Emily nodded. 

"I have to change first."

Loki looked her up and down. 

"I'd prefer to dress you myself."

Emily looked stunned but Loki didn't wait for an answer. He walked over to her dresser and started looking through her things. He searched for a while and then looked back at her. 

"No nightgowns?"

Emily had walked closer, Loki assumed it was to stop him, but she seemed to have excepted the fact that it wouldn't have worked, instead of arguing she just shook her head. 

"We'll have to fix that."

He muttered, continuing to riffle through her things. Finally he pulled out an old flannel shirt that was soft and warm and handed to her wordlessly. He opened a few drawers before finding the one he was looking for. He heard Emily start objecting but he was already finished picking out what she needed by the time she had finished her first sentence. When he turned around holding a pair of white lace underwear Emily blushed and looked slightly angry. 

"You can't just go through my personal stuff."

Loki looked at her, one eyebrow raised as a warning to her. 

"On the contrary, I very much can."

He was still dangling the underwear on his finger when he handed it to her, arm outstretched, she stood for a moment looking like she wanted to complain but eventually took it without much of a fight. 

"I don't have any bottoms."

She muttered. 

"I know. You won't be wearing any tonight."

Loki sat down in Emily's chair as she huffed and stomped towards the bathroom. 

"Where do you think your going."

Loki asked, as Emily turned around to him a demeaning look, which angered him further.

_God she's being awfully defiant tonight. And here she'd been good all day._

"To the bathroom...to change."

She replied, exasperated. 

"No. Here. You'll change here."

Loki pointed to the spot in front of him. 

"I'm not-"

"You will change here. Now do it before I raise my voice."

Emily opened and closed her mouth a few times, reminding Loki of a hungry baby bird. Finally she turned around and started towards the bathroom again without saying anything. Loki clenched his jaw and stood up from the chair. he caught her arm before she could make it to the bathroom and stopped her before picking her up, bridal style and carrying her to the spot he had indicated. She started to object but he placed a hand over her mouth. 

"Shh. Do as I say girl. you're lucky I don't take you over my knee and teach you a lesson. Defy me anymore and I won't spare you any longer."

Emily turned to face him as he once again sat in the chair. 

"Why? Why should I?"

Loki raised an eyebrow, deciding wether to give her an explanation or to spank her. His hand twitched at the thought but he decided to tell her. She was new, in the time we would spend here recovering he would teach her obedience, he would start her off slow though. 

"Because, you do not cherish your body enough my pet. Perhaps if I show you how desirable your body is to me you'll learn to embrace it, and since I've decided not to ruin your innocence...yet, you will learn this way."

Emily scrunched her brow and looked at the floor.

"I don't want you to look at my body."

She whispered. 

"That's precisely the reason I'm doing this little bird."

He responded, much less angry now. Emily nodded and slowly got undress, clearly embarrassed. Loki hadn't expected to feel so breathless while watching her but he found himself inthralled and far more excited than he planned. He was almost relieved when she finally put the clothes he had picked out on, it was too tempting to see her completely bare when he couldn't touch her. Emily looked at him, her cheeks flushed once again. 

"Good pet. Let's sleep."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. Emily turned off her lamp and they both laid down under the covers. Emily placed her head on Loki's chest and he ran a hand through her hair until she fell asleep. Loki listened to the sound of her breathing and slowly fell asleep, stroking her hair and enjoying the feeling off her body pressed against his. 

 


	9. Loki Goes Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I never update. NOW YOU OWE ME ANOTHER CHAPTER EMILY! GO WRITE! chapter 10 will be up soon, pinky promise

Emily’s P.O.V.

 

Emily woke up to the sound of her mother banging on the door.

“Emily! I need you to come with me to the store!”

Emily groaned and rolled over on the bed, suddenly feeling someone next to her. Emily’s eyes shot open, Loki was lying next to her, sleeping calmly.

“Emily I’m serious! Get ready!”

Emily groaned at her.

“Okay! I’m up.”

“Hey do have my makeup brush in your room?”

Emily saw the doorknob turn and she panicked. Emily quickly pushed Loki off the bed. He made a loud thud and groaned.

“shh.”

She whispered as her mother walked into her room.

“I don’t have your brushes mom. Please leave.”

Emily’s mom shrugged and walked out, closing the door behind her. She mentally face palmed.

_How could I forget to lock the door!_

Loki sat up and glared at Emily. She shrugged at him and got out of bed.

“You could have asked me to hide.”

Loki muttered.

“There was no time.”

Emily said nonchalantly.

_although it was pretty fun._

Loki stood up and walked over to Emily who was now looking through her closet.

“I’ll pick out your clothes.”

Emily didn’t move.

“No.”

She crossed her arms and shook her head. Loki clenched his jaw and raised an eyebrow.

“Pet, you can either move at your own free will, or I can make you. But trust me, if I have to make you, you won’t like it.”

Emily bit her lip and looked like she was thinking hard.

“Why? What will you do?”

Loki smirked and gave Emily a look that terrified her and turned her on at the same time.

“I simply recommend you move.”

Emily rolled her eyes and started to walk away, Loki grabbed her arm and pulled her close so that his mouth was next to her ear.

“Roll your eyes at me again insolent little bird and you will regret it.”

Emily bit her lip and Loki let go of her arm.

_Note to self: eye rolling is a bad habit, I should stop._

Emily decided to get ready while Loki looked through her closet. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, throwing some dry shampoo in her hair before applying a small amount of makeup and stepping back into her room. When she walked out Loki was sitting at her desk, leafing through her poetry book, her clothes were laid out on the bed for her. She sighed and walked over to her bed. He had picked a light blue sweater and a white skater skirt, along with another pair of white lace underwear _(I have more than one?)_ and a white lace bra. Emily quickly got dressed as Loki glanced up at her every once in a while. When she was done she put on a pair of socks and grabbed her white high top converse.

“Do you know when you’ll be back?”

Loki asked as she was about to walk out of the room. Emily shrugged.

“Probably an hour and a half?”

Loki nodded, going back to reading.

“Be safe pet”

“Okay dokie.”

Emily closed the door behind her.

 

Loki’s P.O.V.

 

Loki sat and listened as Emily and her mother left the house, he listened to the car start and drive off and only than did he get up from his chair. His head ached at the action, his head had been bothering him since he’d woken up, a constant throbbing had rooted itself deep within his skull and it was making him feel sick. Still he didn’t feel like sitting around all day doing nothing. Loki walked through the house, getting familiar with the rooms before walking out the door, he wondered for about 20 minutes, observing the world around him, and the people that walked by him. Eventually he came to a store with a large sign saying ‘thrift store’s it, he thought about it briefly before walking in. The store shelves were well stocked but there were very few people. Walking around. Loki walked past the aisle stopping to grab a short, sheen, white nightgown. He smiled to himself at the thought of Emily’s reaction when he’d show her, he bent down to look in a bin filled with frilly socks, the thought of Emily walking around in knee high frilly socks was enough to make him chuckle softly to himself, an she picked up a pair. An entire aisle was separating his view of the front of the store so he didn’t see when a group of odd looking people walked through the door. He could hear their footsteps as they approached the counter and asked the worker a question.

“Have you seen a tall man with dark hair walking through town lately?”

The voice was extremely rough and hoarse, and Loki found it oddly familiar. Loki furrowed his brow together and peaked through the curtain of clothing, still kneeling on the ground. There were 3 of them standing together, wearing all black. They seemed human, but looked more like someone had tried to plaster a human face on a non human being, the shape of their heads and bodies were just slightly off. The clerk seemed to notice their oddness and seemed mildly disgusted.

“Um, no sorry, that’s a pretty generic description.”

Loki could only see a small portion of their faces but he saw the menacing smile spread across the face of the one Loki assumed was the leader.

“No, I assure you he is not generic. He’s dressed very oddly, long coat, gold and green. He talks almost other worldly. Have you seen him?”

The man’s voice sounded angry and condescending this time, and the clerk looked like he was ready for the conversation to end. It dawned on Loki that the men were talking about him. It quickly registered that they weren’t humans, these were the aliens that had tried to kill him pretending to be human. They were coming back to make sure that Loki was dead. Loki grabbed a hoodie quickly, throwing it on and pulling up the hood. He walked out, moving fast but trying not to look suspicious. He could hear them leave the store and he turned the corner, stopping and pressing himself against the wall, hiding in the shadows, although he resented feeling like he should hide from anyone. He listened quietly as they walked past him, talking to each other.

“Maybe he’s dead.”

One stated, sounding hopeful.

“No. I can feel it, he’s still alive somewhere, here, in this town.”

The leader answered.

“Well how are we going to find him?”

The third one asked.

“We will simply go through every building and look in every crevices until we find him. If he’s dead we’ll find his body and bring it back with us…and if he’s not dead, he will be.”

Loki heard them laugh as they got further and further away. We waited until they were no longer within hearing distance and then ran back towards the house. By the time he got back his head was pounding so bad he almost passed out as he walked through the door. He closed it behind him and made his way to Emily’s room. He grabbed his clothes and started back down the stairs, planning on leaving but quickly realized he wasn’t strong enough to teleport back home, he silently cursed the traitors again for what they had done to him, he would have to stay here until he was in better condition, or until they found him. He cringed at the thought. No, he would make it out before then. He walked back to Emily’s room and closed the door behind him, laying the nightgown and the socks that he had been holding when he walked out of the store, down on the bed. He slipped off the hoodie and sat at the desk, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, hoping the headache would pass soon. 


End file.
